theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Kalua Shuzen
Kalua Shuzen is the klutzy, naive, mentally and innocent older sister of Kokoa Shuzen. Though she is the second oldest among the four sisters, she has a demeanor that depicts her as the youngest. Kokoa harbors a deep fear of her since she is the top assassin of the Shuzen family. As of Chapter 58 of the manga, she has been revealed as the heir of the Shuzen family by Gyokuro. Like Moka, her earrings serve as her limiter; when removing them, she gains access to further transformations that allow her to turn her arm into develop razor-sharp bat wings. According to Yukari Sendo, all vampires were able to take forms of other animals, but due to a vampire's vanity of beauty over form, this is considered a lost technique. In Rosario + Vampire Personality Contrary to her sisters, Kahlua displays a clear aversion to fighting and hurting others in any way. however, when her charm is in use,she will blindly attack her opposition and kill them without remorse, in the coarse of such an act, she cries tears of atonement. this deathly side of her has left a striking fear in her sisters, including Akua, who all state she is scary when she cries. most affected by this trauma was her younger sister Kokoa, who was left with a fear of her which would later develop to the point where it affected her ability to fight and rendered her with a feeling of inferiority towards her siblings. the fact that they're fighting a beautiful, somewhat naive and klutzy girl, who is crying throughout the entirety of her fights, renders most of her opponents either terrified of her, due to confusion, or instills them with pity towards her. either way, her personality and style of fighting prove effective in unbalancing her enemy psychologically. Kahlua truly loves her sisters and was unwilling to harm Moka during their reunion, she also displayed enough care for Kokoa to beg her mother not to harm her. she appears to have been brainwashed in some way by her mother, attested to by the way her eyes seem to react when given a particularly difficult command, and is unwilling to defy her commands despite the personal dislike towards the order given. Kahlua was actually quite impressed by Kokoa's strength when the latter fought her off, and displayed some integument towards it, possibly pride, a thing Kokoa always desired from her kin. Appearance Inheriting her mother's appearance, Kahlua has light blonde hair, tanned skin and red eyes. Though unlike her mother's hair, Kahlua's is longer, held back by a tiara and is wavy with bangs framing her forehead. She dresses in a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength: '''Like any Vampire, her strength is monstrous. While sealed, Kahlua could severely hurt Kurumu and Tsukune with a single punch. Her kicks are just as powerful and were greatly increased when her limiter was removed. *'Superhuman Speed:' Kahlua's speed is seen to be very fast. Even with her powers sealed, she was able to get in front of Moka when she attempted to run away; acting as a decoy. Her speed vastly increased once she removed her limiter. She could easily hit anyone before they blinked, but her full potential has yet to be seen. *'Superhuman Durability:' Kahlua is very resilient. After being kicked in the face by Inner Moka, she could stand up with little trouble while her limiter is on. Once removed, she can nearly recover instantly after any attack. Even after her internal organs were penetrated, she was able to remain standing to fight. This was caused by an ability to paralyze her pain. Combined with her healing ability and strong vampire body, Kahlua can for a short time become "Charmed". This particular ability makes Kahlua an extremely powerful but equally vulnerable opponent: her catastrophic injuries catch up to her when she returns to normal and if she doesn't notice them, it will lead to her death. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Kalua has the ability to heal deadly wounds almost immediatly and is capable regrowing missing limbs. *'Shapeshifting': Kaula has the power to turn her arms into giant bat wings with razor-sharp, capable of cutting bodies in half. Acording to Yukari, all vampires possess this abilitiy to turn into animals, but they don't use it due to their vanity. *'Wealth of Power:''' Yukari states that all Vampires have an ability called "Wealth of Power." In the case of Kahlua, she has the ability to turn her arms into five razor-sharp bat wings that can easily demolish stone columns. Kahlua is also able to fire a beam from the wings. Abilities Gyokuro stated that she taught her daughter a large variety of skills, assassination skills, bomb disposal skills, language skills to name just a few, in the hopes that she'd inherit the title of the Shuzen House's leader. her mother is so confident in this education "fit for an emperor" that she finds it insulting for Kahlua to be having difficulty in battle, even against her own sister Kokoa. Against, later On Sora's Team Kalua is very kind towards Moka and her teammates, but whenever she's assigned to kill someone from another world, she doesn't stop until the job is done. She once tried to kill Jackson Jekyll but Marceline and Kokoa Shuzen managed to stop her by using the vampires weakness; water. Once after being revived, she made up with Aqua and became a member to assist with eliminating heartless. Category:Rosario + Vampire characters Category:Vampires Category:Murderers Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Femme Fatale Category:Darkness Category:Daughters Category:Siblings Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Clumsy characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Villains Category:Characters Category:Fantasy characters Category:Magic Users Category:Pure of Heart Category:Neutral characters Category:Immortals Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Sora's Team Category:Riku's Love Interests Category:Lovers